princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince (2008 Game)
The Prince (voiced by Nolan North) from the 2008 video game Prince of Persia is a new character, different from the protagonist of the Sands of Time trilogy. Producer Ben Mattes explained that their goal was to create an accessible action hero. He elaborated, "With Prince of Persia we tried to create more nuanced, layered characters. So our inspiration was anything Harrison Ford has ever done: Indiana Jones, Han Solo. The character Dark Cloud from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon--again, he's kind of rough and tumble, but he's got a soft heart." The Prince will be depicted as a thief, clad in rags of red and blue color scheme.The character is illustrated as a normal person, not a noble prince. He is an extremely agile and cunning warrior, proving to be an able swordsman. Ubisoft has stated that the Prince will have all his abilities in the beginning of the game. He is shown to be younger and more muscular than the Prince from the Sands of Time trilogy. He wields a long sword and a mysterious gauntlet on his left hand, which will enable him to run across and jump from walls. The time-controlling powers (from the Sands of Time trilogy) will be replaced by some new abilities wielded by the Prince's companion, Elika, which would help him in his quest. At the start of the game, the Prince is an adventurer, a drifter wandering from adventure to adventure with no real ties, always living in the present. To him, the past is gone and he carries no burdens, the future is yet to come and it will take care of itself. All that matters now is the thrill of the moment, the next heartbeat, the next corner, jump and sensation. Ubisoft drew their inspiration from adventurers like Sinbad in the Arabian Nights, Han Solo from Star Wars and Aragorn from the Lord of the Rings. Like all epic heroes, what the Prince wears says a lot about who he is and what he has been through. He has elements of luxury in his dress – the red and blue cloth that he uses as a turban and scarf that would be available only to those with money – however he is also perfectly capable of putting functionality before style by wearing plain leather leggings to help protect his legs rather than dazzle the eye. The Prince has a lot of new abilities in both combat and acrobatics. He is taking the agility of the previous Prince to new heights of deadly acrobatic artistry. His range of acrobatic skills is wider than ever, allowing him to defy the laws of gravity with style and velocity. The bounty from the Prince’s earlier adventures will open new dimensions in his acrobatics and combat style. He believes people cannot be trusted and that living in the past is ignorant. His "live for today" attitude allows him to perform death defying stunts without fear. Through dialogue with Elika, the Prince reveals that when he was a child, his parents went to the aid of another kingdom, leaving him in the care of relatives. They promised that they would retrieve him one day, but never did, and he presumes they died. He describes their act as "fighting someone else's battle", which he thinks is a waste of time. Nearing the end of the game, the Prince seems to be attracted to and genuinely caring for Elika. In the ending of the DLC Prince of Persia Epilogue, released March 5, 2009 it is shown that the Prince really cares for Elika considering that he does not want her to leave him to find the other Ahura. However in The Fallen King he appears to accept her departure and after cleansing another land of the corruption, the Ancestor leaves a message of hope for the Prince, promising that, in time, an inner power would be revealed and new ally would be found. Possible Fates of the Prince Theory I Elika leaves the Prince at the end of the Epilogue DLC to find the Ahura, leaving the Prince to fight Ahriman alone. We can presume that the Prince died fighting Ahriman judging by what Ahriman says toward the end: "I shall be free. Where then will the light be? What candle will shine in the darkness now that she is gone?" A possible meaning of this is that the Prince is weak against Ahriman without Elika beside him. Theory II The above Ahriman quote (I shall be free. Where then will the light be? What candle will shine in the darkness now that she is gone?) can also mean that the Prince has abandoned trying to capture Ahriman, and with Elika gone to find the other Ahura, Ahriman will rule over again. Theory III The Prince and Elika (and possibly the Ahura that Elika found) reunite and take down Ahriman together. Theory IV The Prince accepts Elika's departure and the events of The Fallen King takes place. Gallery Image:Newprince00.jpg|Concept art of the new Prince Image:NewPrinceCloseup.jpg Image:Princeoncliff.jpg Image:Princegauntletcloseup.jpg|First render of Prince of Persia Image:PrinceSketch.png|New Prince Art Image:Prodigyscreen3.jpg|The new Prince ingame Image:945941 20080528 screen004.jpg| Image:PoPDS CA 001.jpg|Artwork of the Prince from The Fallen King References See Also *Prince *Prince (Original Trilogy) *Prince Dastan Category:Characters Category:Prince of Persia